Sml movie cody in wonderland! part 1
here's a fanmade sml video enjoy it cast cody - faline (bambi) bowser junior - pingu (pingu) joseph - spongebob (spongebob squarepants) ken - gumball (TAWOG) cody's mom - fluttershy (my little pony friendship is magic) Transcript pingu: Alright guys are you ready for the sleepover tonight? faline: (exicted) OH HELL YEAH!!!! spongebob: sure thing and i brought my toothbrush with me too (the camera pans to a closeup to spongebob's gross tooth brush, and a lady screams) faline: wha- OH MY GOD SPONGEBOB!!!!! what happened to your toothbrush?! spongebob: what do you mean it's right here everythings okay. faline: it's disgusting spongebob spongebob: well look faline i'm the one who is not rich like you and can't afford a clean toothbrush. i have to scrub my kitchen, scrub my toilet, and rake leaves before i even brush my teeth. faline: wow you poor thing. pingu: so guys what do you wanna do first faline: oh i have a surprise for you guys my mom forgot to screw the lid back on the flinstones vitamans jar. you guys wanna get f'ed up pingu and spongebob: OH YEAH WOO pingu: you get cool points for that faline. faline: oh yeah i do (sunglasses go down on her face) pingu: oh i call dibs on the red ones spongebob: i want the orange ones dude. faline: AH AH AH AH AH! gumball gets first choice. spongebob: wha- what? faline: yeah pingu: gumball's a doll he's not alive faline: oh really if he's not alive can he talk? pingu: no faline: well i'll prove it gumball say my name is gumball. (gumball says nothing) pingu: uuuuhhh he isn't saying anything faline: uh come on he's just a little shy... pingu: GUMBALL'S NOT REAL faline: uh YOU KNOW WHAT (beep) YOU GUYS!!! pingu: NOOT NOOT scene 2 faline is in her room crying. faline: OOOOHHHH GUMBALL why do they belive your not real. (sobs) i wish there was a world where animals and flowers including yourself could talk then you can take me and my friends there and show them how real you are.... (contunies sobbing) (suddenly her wand lights up and spits out magic, which lands on gumball which gives him rabbit ears card outfit and watch) goodnight gumball....(falls asleep) fluttershy: faline dear have you seen the flinstones vitimans. (sees faline sleeping) oh i'm sorry faline your sleeping. (shuts off light) goodnight faline. the next morning faline: (wakes up) man what a horrible night.........gumball what do you think (pauses) what gumball GUMBALL!!!! aagh GUMBALL IF YOU WENT TO THAT WEIGHTLIFTING COMPETION I WILL TAN YOUR BEHIND!!!!!!!!!! faline: gumball where are you (sighs) i guess i'll ask pingu and spongebob scene 3 pingu and spongebob sit on the couch waiting for faline faline: guys where's gumball pingu: we don't know faline: wierd spongebob: hey can we borrow your glasses faline: okay pingu: SIKE spongebob and pingu run away with them faline: HEY GET BACK HERE spongebob and pingu run into a hole faline: GUYS GET OUT OF THAT HOLE OR I AM GOING IN THERE (no answer) faline: THAT'S IT I'M GOING IN (falls) faline: (angry) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!